


Endorphins Make You Happy

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Endorphins Make You Happy

“Ok, ok, but you have to admit, he has a nice butt.” Garcia giggled like a school girl sitting on my floor and the rest of us couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, fine. Yes, Anderson has a nice butt.” I rolled my eyes, taking a swig of my beer.

“Do we need to worry about inter-bureau relations?” Rossie smirked and I shook my head with a laugh.

“Coming from the man behind the reason these rules are created!” JJ snorted, placing her empty bottle on the table. Rossi just shrugged his shoulders, an innocent smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“Derek Morgan, will you take me home, if you know what I mean?” Garcia slurred, leaning into Morgan who was sitting next to her on the floor.

“Yes I will, I’ll even make sure you get upstairs, if you know what I mean.” Morgan winked at her, causing her to fall into another fit of giggles.

“I always pictures her as a sad drunk.” Hotch muttered with a laugh.

“There’s actually a scientific explanation about why people have different personalities when they’re drunk which you can actually safely predict which personality they will have after they have been drinking.” Spencer rambled on.

“And who would have guessed Spence would still spout useless information?” JJ spoke sarcastically and he rolled his eyes. “I hate to cut the evening short but I’m going to head out too.” She said, motioning to Morgan and Penelope who was attempting to put on her shoes. The others agreed, except for Spencer who offered to stick around and help me clean up. We said our goodbyes and after they all had left it took maybe five minutes for Spencer and I to clean up.

“Wow, that was tough.” I chuckled. “Wanna watch a movie?” He shrugged his shoulders and flopped back down on the couch. Too lazy to actually pick a movie I just pushed play on what was already in the DVD player which turned out to be The Ugly Truth.

“A chick flick?” He groaned and I rolled my head to the side to look at him.

“First of all it’s funny. Second of all you get to look at Katherine Heigl and I get to stare at Gerard Butler, win – win in my book.” I smiled. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to the movie. I lay my head in his lap and we settled into a comfortable silence, watching the movie. When the scene came where she is wearing the vibrating underwear I could feel some heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

“You ok?” He questioned and I nodded my head, not meeting his gaze. I bit my lip and sighed, trying to keep my focus on the movie but couldn’t ignore Spencer’s hand that was resting on my side. He began tracing abstract patters on my side, my shirt slowly inching up until he was tracing the patterns against my skin.

“Spence?” I whispered. He just hummed in response, flattening his hand against the bare skin of my exposed stomach. I took a shaky breath, was his hand moving up? I once again pulled my lip between my teeth and sat up.

“Sorry…” He started, voice faltering as I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it above my head.

“Don’t be.” I leaned forward and he met me half way, our lips colliding in a mind searing kiss. His hands pulled me into his lap and continued their journey up my midsection as I tugged at the buttons of his shirt. I pushed his shirt open, running my fingers and scraping my nails up and down his torso. He groaned appreciatively into my mouth as his hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra, pulling it from my body and throwing it off.

I moaned into his mouth as he took each of my breasts into his hands, massaging them and pinching my nipples in his fingers. I arched my back into his touch, letting my head fall back as he began to kiss and nip down my neck and to my chest. He replaced his hands with his mouth, taking a nipple between his teeth. I hissed in pleasure, grinding my hips into his, smiling at the tent that was forming in his pants.

He pushed me back so we could both stand. We both pulled the rest of our clothing from our bodies as we met again in a kiss. I pushed him back until he was sitting in the chair and I crawled into his lap, straddling his hips.

“You sure?” He questioned and my only response was a quick nod as I took him in my hand, pumping him a few times before lining him up with my entrance. We both let out loud moans as we came together.

“Shit, Spencer” I gasped. His hands gripped my hips tightly helping me rise my hips before sliding back down, working slowly so we could catch our rhythm. He gripped my hips tighter as we moved faster. He leaned down, biting my neck and then taking a nipple in his mouth. I curved my back, tangling my fingers into his hair and holding him tightly to me. One of his hands reaching between us and circling my clit with his thumb. I gasped in surprise and pleasure.

“You’re so… ugh…god…” Spencer was having trouble stringing his sentences together. I pulled his hair back so I could attach my lips to his.

“Spencer, I’m… fuck… I’m so close.” I mumbled into his lips and he nodded.

“It’s ok, me too.” He panted. A filthy moan escaped my mouth as my muscles contracted around him, sending him to his own climax. We helped each other through the orgasms before I collapsed on top of his chest. We lay there breathing heavily for a moment.

“I need to take a shower after that.” I chuckled.

“Need a hand?” I pulled away from him and he was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I laughed but nodded.

“I think I do.”

I woke up the next morning with a yawn, stretching underneath the blankets. I turned to see that Spencer was already awake.

“Good morning.” He spoke sleepily. I smiled and rolled over, tucking myself under his arm, placing a kiss to his chest.

“Morning.” I replied.

“So, last night. Was that like… ok?” He asked sheepishly.

“Are you asking me if you were ok? Because you were amazing. If you’re asking me if it was ok as in would I do it again? Hell yes.” I laughed and he smiled in return.

“Could we… do it again?” He stuttered out. I propped myself up on my elbows.

“Like right now?” I asked.

“Now… later today… tomorrow…” He rattled off and I threw my head back in laughter, leaning up and placing a kiss to his lips.

“I think that would be ok.” I mumbled into his lips, kissing him again.

“Will you go out with me today? Well I guess not just today, but like in general.” He was so cute when he was flustered.

“Yes I will go out with you, but I can’t today, I have a lunch with Garcia.” I said glancing at the clock, “but I got a while yet.” I looked up at him, pulling my lip between my teeth. He smiled down at me and rolled so he was on top of me.

I threw my car in park and dove out, slamming the door as I rushed into the restaurant. I slid into the booth to see that Garcia had already ordered my drink.

“I’m so sorry I’m running late! Thanks.” I gestured to the drink, she smiled and nodded, setting her own drink on the table.

“I will forgive you this time, if you tell me why you’re so late.” She raised an eyebrow. I could feel a blush rising into my cheeks.

“Spencer spent the night last night.” I whispered across the table and she gasped, slapping the table repeatedly.

“Oh my god! Tell me everything!” She squealed and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already guessed everything.”

“No! I need details… well not details… but like, how was he?” She tilted her head forward, voice low. I lowered my head and snickered to myself.

“He was very good in bed,” I started. She opened her mouth to speak and I cut her off, “and chair, and shower…and the counter…” I nodded my head, before looking up to meet her stare. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide.

“My god, you guys are like teenagers.” She took a sip from her straw. “So are you guys together now?” She questioned.

“He asked me out this morning. I guess I was just that good.” I said with a smile.

“Well considering you guys banged on every flat surface in your apartment he better have asked you out!” She insisted, I shook my head and let out a laugh.

“Stairs.”

“Sta…Stairs? (y/n) are you serious?? I take back the teenager comment you guys are like rabbits.” She chuckled, placing her hand on mine with a sincere smile. “But you’re happy right?” She asked and I nodded.

“Could be the endorphins, but yes, I’m very happy.”


End file.
